


Transition

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Taking that next step is easy, even if the why is out of their hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

The text came through at two a.m. on a Friday night. The team had got back at midnight from a case that had lasted for two weeks. If it had been any other ringtone than Aaron's he would have ignored it. 

**Can you come to me? Park a block down the street. The apartment next to me caught fire and Jack's really upset. We are both uninjured, he's just scared.**

_Sure._ Spencer had texted back as soon as he fully understood the words on the screen. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on before moving to the closet to grab clothes. Grabbing the first pair of pants, he slipped them on, shoving his phone in his pocket before grabbing a shirt. It had been colder out when he'd come in from outside so he grabbed a sweater. Once he had it on, he found a pair of older loafers and slipped them on. Fire meant soot and he wasn't going to ruin a pair of shoes he cared about. He moved to his gun safe and pulled out his holstered gun and the belt on top before working both onto him. His credentials were next. After Foyet, no one on the team took a chance. If it was the apartment that Spencer thought it was, it was the younger woman who had strange man after strange man at her apartment. It wouldn't have been hard for someone who wanted to get after Aaron to realize that she was a good way. He left, and it wasn't until he caught himself in a mirror beside his door that he realized that the sweater had been the one that Aaron had bought for him. They'd taken Jack shopping as his arms and torso had outgrown his heavier shirts for colder weather. Aaron had seen the sweater and bought it. Surprising him the next morning with it. 

His thoughts were stormy as he drove to the side of town where Aaron lived. He ended up having to park two blocks away due to the traffic being diverted around the apartment building. He flashed his badge as he got to the taped off barricade.

"My boss called me to come and get his son."

"Doctor Reid?" one of the LEOs said. Spencer nodded and he was let through. The side of the building that Aaron lived on had a giant hole. Part of Aaron's apartment was visible. Spencer flashed his badge again as he got to the building. He was let up with no fanfare. The elevator was still down so Spencer went to the stairs, taking them two at a time until he was on Aaron's floor. As soon as he was through the door, Jack screamed his name and ran at him. Spencer barely had time to drop to one knee before he had an armful of the boy. 

"How did you get them to let Jack back up here with you?"

"Easy, I have case files at home and some are my eyes only and they can't access them without me getting in trouble..."

"And you bullied them to let you up, and me up to get Jack." Spencer smiled at him as he stood up, holding Jack in his arms. The boy was clinging to him. 

"I've been cleared to get my gun and clothes and things."

"All of the clothes are going to smell of smoke. You've got enough suits at my place and clothes for Jack that you'll be fine until we can replace the clothes, or see about getting them professionally cleaned for the more expensive things. Get the files and pictures and things that you can't replace and we can go through the rest later, before the rooms are repaired."

"You are taking this well." Aaron looked shocked.

"I know that Haley's pictures and things are in Jack's room, the room farthest from the fire. You and Jack are safe and unharmed and there were no deaths. Anything else can be replaced."

"I'm just thankful that the suit is at your place."

"Replaceable," Spencer said. Jack took a deep breath. "Do you have anything ready?"

"Yes. I have a bag of the pictures and case files. I want to make another sweep and get my gun. I didn't want to until I didn't have to worry about carrying Jack. He's shook up."

"As he should be." Spencer took the bag that Aaron offered and he slung it up on the shoulder that Jack wasn't on. "Did you want me to drive me and Jack back to mine or wait and drive you as well?"

"Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as possible." Aaron smiled at him but didn't step up to kiss him. The place was crawling with cops and firefighters.

"Agent Hotchner, we have a few questions for you," one of the firefighters said. Spencer saw that on his cap was a shield. He was the fire marshall then. 

"As soon as a possible," Aaron said again. 

"Take your time, Aaron. We will be fine."

XxXxXxX

Aaron let himself into the apartment and listened for a few seconds. There was no sound. He closed the door and flicked on one of the lights above the first island in the kitchen. It wasn't bright enough on it's own to cause any issues with Spencer's room. He saw the bag that he had given Spencer on the coffee table. Spencer had been right that all of the clothes had smelled like smoke. 

The problem was that there were no two bedroom apartments open in the building at the moment. There was a single three bedroom and several singles. The firm that managed the apartment was willing to let him into the single while his apartment was being fixed, but it would take a while. The main damage was to the outside of the apartment, but the inside floor from the other place had a lot of damage, and if everyone who had a damaged apartment stayed, there was one person that would be out a place to live. 

"So I hope you understand that you and Jack will be staying here," Spencer said from the door to his reading room. Aaron looked over at him. He was dressed in sleep pants and one of Aaron's shirts. He showed no signs of looking tired.

"Spencer, I don't want to-"

"You are not intruding at all. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't say it. And it's not out of obligation. I heard the manager telling one of the ladies that someone didn't have a place to stay with the current occupancy of the apartment building when Jack and I were leaving. You have an option and if you don't want to take it, you have to explain it to me." 

Aaron just looked at him. He had nothing to say. 

"The problem is that Jack already thinks it and I said nothing. I told him that I had no clue what your plans were, but that he needed to talk to you before he got super excited, but still I heard him telling Curiosity and Toothless. I will sit down and tell him with you that you and him aren't going to be staying here. I'll be that united front, but he's not going to like it."

"The only thing that I have to say to that is that it's going to hurt less for me to tell him that we aren't staying here than to tell him that in a month or two, or however long it takes for the apartment to be fixed, that we are moving out again."

"I never said you had to leave when it was done. Unless you don't want to live with me. Which I understand. We have kind of moved quickly on some things, but I like you and Jack here on the weekends and the few weeknights. But if you aren't ready for that, it's fine. I just want to put it out there that I am ready."

Spencer didn't get a verbal answer. Aaron crossed the room and kissed the hell out of him instead. He didn't stop moving them until Spencer was pressed into the outside wall of his reading room. He reached down and lifted the younger man up by his thighs, letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Jack's in my room," Spencer said as he pushed Aaron's face away and gulped in a breath. He moaned as Aaron transferred his lips from mouth to neck. "With the door shut. Aaron, fuck do that again."

Aaron smirked against Spencer's skin. He found the pulse point again and sucked on it. Aaron knew that they had been dancing at the edge of this for a while. Spencer was right, if he didn't want them there, he never would have said it. That being said, there was going to be a few changes before he fully moved in with his son. But they would talk about those, after he fucked Spencer. 

Spencer was only staying up due to being braced on Aaron's legs so he used that to his advantage. He gripped the back of Spencer's pants and pulled them down as far as he could. He groaned as he realized that Spencer had only been wearing the pants and no underwear. Being in the room meant Aaron didn't knew exactly where the small area rug was so he had to look to find it. Spencer's pants were just down enough that he could grab skin. Spencer grabbed at his hair, holding him in place as the younger man guided his head right back where be wanted it. Spencer gasped when Aaron lifted away from the wall, supporting all of his weight. When he was where he wanted, he helped Spencer stand and as soon as he was settled on his feet, the genius started to strip him. Aaron returned the favor even though the younger man was wearing a lot less clothes. 

"Right here?" Spencer asked as he looked down at the area rug. There was a footstool on the rug but with a shove of Aaron's foot, it was gone. The rug was thankfully sinfully soft, thanks to Spencer's love of nice things. Aaron dropped to his knees carefully and pulled Spencer down with him. With no prompting at all, Spencer laid down on his back and Aaron could only look at him. The lean muscles that had developed on him over the years, he was still too thin in Aaron's thinking, but knew that Spencer ate and he ate well. Spencer didn't flush at all under his gaze as his eyes moved from his face down to his hard cock. They'd stayed pretty tame as far as sex went, besides the suit sex. 

"Right here." Aaron thought for a few seconds and started to get back up to his feet. Lube. They needed lube, but Spencer's hand settled on his hip and he looked down at him, a questioning look on his face. Spencer reached his hand up into the cushion of the chair and wiggled it in a little bit and then pulled his hand out. There was a bottle of lube in it. 

"I thought it could hurt to be prepared."

"How long has that been in there?"

"Since our first real kiss." Spencer blushed a little bit and Aaron found it adorable. He took the bottle from him and leaned down, caging his body between his thighs and the arms that he placed on either side of Spencer's head. Aaron kissed him as he rocked the lower halves of their bodies together. Spencer moaned as he pressed harder on each down thrust. Aaron smiled into the kisses before he pulled back and just look down at Spencer as he lifted up to his knees. He made a show of slicking up his cock before reaching down and pushing two fingers inside of Spencer. He watched the fluttering of eyelashes as he worked his fingers in and out of his lover. He loved to watch Spencer's face as he filled him, that look of wonder and want all mixed together. Face to face was his favorite because of that. 

"Do you want me?" Aaron asked as he pulled his fingers out, intentionally brushing his prostate as much as he could. Spencer legs on either side of him tightened at the feeling and Aaron dropped the lube down as he used his clean hand to grab the little pillow tucked into the chair and slipped it under Spencer's hips. Spencer spread his legs as Aaron started to push into him. When he was fully inside him, Spencer grabbed his head and pulled him down, smashing his own body in half to get what he wanted. 

Aaron lost himself in the feel of Spencer around his cock, their bodies writhing, and the taste of his mouth. He lost track of time, only counting the breaths that he took and the thrusts of cock into willing body. At one point, Spencer let go of him to try and get his hand between their bodies to get himself off but Aaron grabbed both hands and pinned them above his head. Spencer's eyes shot open and he just stared up at him. He didn't even try and get out of the hold, just used the stability of Aaron's hold to thrust down on his cock even more and when Aaron thrust into him as hard as he could, Spencer came with a choking, wordless cry. His eyes closed and his back bowed as much as Aaron's body would allow him. The clenching of muscles around him brought Aaron off as well. His arms buckled and he dropped down. His face right above Spencer's the younger man took advantage and kissed him. 

He was cradled in Spencer's embrace as he rode out his orgasm. Spencer broke the kiss and let him settle down on his body, his legs cradling his hips and his arms wrapping around him to hold him still. His fingers drifted up his back along his spine and he didn't want to move away at all but he knew that he needed to. Sleeping on the floor wasn't something that he wanted to do. And he needed to try and get a little bit of sleep. He pushed himself up and carefully pulled out of Spencer. As he stood up, he watched Spencer slip the lube back into the chair and then throw the pillow up into it. Aaron helped him stand up, grabbing his clothes and Spencer's after the younger man was on two feet. 

Jack was asleep in the middle of Spencer's bed, his hair a mess that told Aaron he'd had a bath after they got back to the flat. Holding his clothes to his groin, Aaron slipped into the bathroom with Spencer at his back. He wasn't shocked when the younger man went right to the shower. Aaron wondered if it was a quirk, or he thought that Aaron wouldn't like it if he went to sleep smelling of sex. Aaron debated for two seconds before he dropped his clothes and moved to join him. He pulled the genius back into his chest, shivering at the wet body. Spencer was washing his hair so Aaron stayed back. Usually after sex showers were just about cleaning his body and not taking a full shower. He looked to the side to see the clock that was embedded in the wall and saw that it was a lot later than he thought. It was almost time to wake up instead of go to bed. 

"Figured I better just take my morning shower now," Spencer said after he'd rinsed out his hair. He turned in Aaron's arms and kissed him before reaching over and grabbing Aaron's shampoo. He touched a button on the wall and the water went from the shower heads to fall from right above like a medium to heavy rain. 

"You've been keeping things from me." The falling water felt good on his weary muscles. 

"No. I told you that I had a ceiling shower, your mind was probably more on fucking me in the shower at that point. Makes showering together easier. You still smell of smoke so a shower for you it is and then sleep. I'll call Rossi and let them know that you are going to be here from here on out and see about arranging for them to meet us to go through what you didn't take with you. If all of us are grabbing things and taking them to you in the living room it'll be quicker." 

Spencer set about washing him from head to toe as he talked. Aaron was enjoying it a lot. It felt really good. The water falling from above him was calming and he was nearly dead on his feet when Spencer forced him out of the shower. He was dried and dressed and before he knew it he was laying down in bed with Jack. Jack moved a little closer to him and Spencer settled in on his side of the bed, sitting up. He reached over and played with Aaron's hair until he was asleep. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer had breakfast cooking in the oven as the whole team was meeting at his place at nine before heading over to Aaron's apartment. Given that Aaron's apartment was the second most damaged on the upper floor and more prone to collapse, if they were going to get anything from it, it would have to be that day. 

"I'm shocked he's still asleep," Jessica mused as she worked on cutting the fruit she'd picked up from the store. She was fully moved into the apartment in the building and was happy. She had figured out that Spencer was giving her a break on the rent but Spencer told her that it was at that price or free, she could pick. She'd chosen that price. 

"He was near dead on his feet when he got here. We weren't home from a case for that long, as you know. The only reason you got sleep was that Jack wanted me. Otherwise I am sure that Aaron would have called you and I'd be the one with sleep."

"You could have tried to catch a little sleep," Jessica pointed out.

"No. I've been wide awake since I realized what Aaron was asking me and why. After I got back here with Jack and got him to bed, I was just reading in my room. I...could have lost them both, Jessica. I wasn't prepared for what that would have felt like." That gutted feeling still hadn't left him. 

"That feeling sucks doesn't it?" Jessica asked. Spencer nodded as he started to wash the dishes from preparing the casserole. "I'm glad that you called me before I turned on the news because the news has run with it. Once it was found out that an FBI agent's apartment was involved, the new hasn't stopped with it being an attempted murder. Even after the cause was released. It's still running."

"I thought the same thing. The woman whose apartment it started in is rather...open with relationships. It would have been no trouble for someone who wanted to hurt Aaron to observe the building and figure it out. Aaron said that after she'd moved in he counted seventeen different men leaving in the morning in the first thirty days that she was there. It's tamed down but he figures the average is about five to ten a month now."

"I didn't know that." Jessica looked shocked. 

"Yes well..." Spencer stopped as Curiosity came running out of the bedroom. That meant Jack was awake as the kitten had been curled into his body. "Little ears."

Jessica turned in time to see Jack ambling out of the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. Both adults were quiet as he followed Curiosity to where his bowl was before going to the cabinet and grabbing the container of food that Spencer had set in there for Jack to fed him as the bag was a little big for him to wield without dropping it. He scooped out the correct amount and put it in the bowl. Jack pet Curiosity as he started to eat, checking his water before turning around and seeing both Spencer and Jessica for the first time. 

"Good morning, zombie Jack," Spencer said with a laugh. Jack just smiled and moved over to Jessica, leaning into her. "He did not get enough sleep."

"No," Jack said. He pulled away from his aunt and clambered up onto his stool and looked at Spencer. "Can I have coffee?"

"A little bit. I'll warm up some milk and you can add some sugar and chocolate syrup to it." Spencer pulled out a pan and poured some milk into it to warm up before he grabbed the chocolate syrup from the fridge. He set it down in front of Jack as well as a bowl and his box of cereal. The milk was moved over next and as Jack poured himself a bowl of cereal, Spencer kept an eye on the milk. He saw that the bowl was very small and wondered if Jack's stomach was upset. "Do you feel fine Jack?"

"I had a nightmare. My tummy doesn't feel good." Jack pushed the milk back towards Spencer and just picked at the cereal, eating it dry. "It was about the fire."

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Spencer asked, stepping around the island and moving close.

"Dad was there when I woke up. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid there for a while before getting up."

"Talking about it would help."

"It was the fire. Except I was woken up by a fireman and not by dad. And you were staying over. You and Dad were both hurt."

"That's why I have many smoke detectors in my flat. My kitchen has three and there are ones above most of the things that would catch fire, like over Toothless's tank, the TV, in my office there is one. Each bedroom and each bathroom has one. They have battery backups but they are wired into the electricity of the building."

"That's why they chirped when the power went out that one night," Jack said.

"Yes. That was telling me that the batteries were working."

"How long is Dad going to sleep?"

"I don't know but I'll wake him up before the team gets here. You are going to stay here with Jessica while we all go and get the apartment cleaned out of anything that is salvageable."

"Did Dad tell you where we are going to stay?" Jack asked. He finished off the cereal in the bowl and looked at the stove. Spencer checked the milk and stirred it to find that it was starting to make a film at the edge so he turned the gas off and poured it into the cup he had already set down. He poured a few ounces of coffee into it and carefully set it down with a spoon in front of Jack. Aaron had given him coffee with cold milk the weekend before and he'd put sugar into it. Jack had drank it but had talked about wanting to try it warm next time. 

"We discussed a few things but that's something that your father needs to talk to you about." Spencer was sure that they were staying, given the enthusiastic kiss he'd gotten, but he didn't want to lie to Jack on accident if Aaron had done it just to get him to shut up. It wasn't something that he thought that Aaron would do but he didn't want to presume.

"We are staying here, Jack," Aaron said from the bedroom doorway. Spencer looked up and saw that he was slipping on a robe. He'd brought it over from his apartment weeks before. It was old and worn in a few places but Aaron loved it. "Spencer asked us to move in. To stay. Not just while the apartment is being fixed. I don't think you'll have an issue with that."

"NO!" Jack nearly yelled. He pushed his coffee back a little and jumped down from the stool. He ran at his father, hugging him around the hips tightly. "I can stay in mine and Henry's room right? I don't have to move to the other one?"

"No, that's your room up until you don't want to share with Henry anymore," Aaron said with a smile. He picked up Jack and settled him back in his stool and looked at his cup. "Looks like Spencer is spoiling you. He allowed you to put chocolate in your coffee."

"And he warmed up the milk. It makes my insides feel all warm." Jack took a sip before he smiled at Spencer, a milky mustache on his top lip. Jessica laughed and wiped at it with a napkin.

"Good morning, Jessica." Aaron leaned over kissed her cheek as he stole a strawberry. "What's for breakfast?"

"A potato, ham, and cheese casserole. It'll be ready by the time the team arrives. I talked to one of the officers from last night. We can go in and get the rest of the things you want today and today only. They are worried about the floor and the exposure to weather. Once you are done, they will allow the next group. We will have a firefighter with us at all times and there are areas that are off limits, a little more than yesterday. But we can go in at ten. The team will be here before nine to eat and then we are heading out. Jessica offered to stay with Jack."

"That's good. The only thing I really care about is my books in my office."

"The door was shut and the firefighters tried to keep it shut after they cleared the rest of the place. They saw the money in there in all of it, but if not we can replace the books easily."

"I know, better books than us." Aaron stepped up to him and pulled him in for a kiss. "How was he?" Aaron whispered in his ear, his head kind of moving in Jack's direction. 

"The nightmare was that I was there last night and we were both hurt. I figure later you can talk to him before we head over. Let him wake up and get settled. He was pretty open about it so I think he'll be fine. We were just hurt in the nightmare and not dead so that's a plus."

"Hmm." Aaron hummed as he moved to pour himself some coffee. Spencer grabbed his and Jessica's mugs for refills. When Jack's eyes lit up Spencer shook his head. Jack stuck his tongue out. 

"Then can I have juice with the casserole?" Jack asked. 

"Sure. Jessica picked out a few when she ran to the store so you'll have a few new ones to try."

"Spencer, can I play with Toothless if he's awake and wants to?"

"Sure." Spencer was back to washing a few of the bowls he'd used that morning and after he'd emptied the fridge, there had been a few containers of food that had gone bad.

"I'll help him get him out," Jessica said.

"If he doesn't come to my hand, he doesn't want out and I'll leave him alone," Jack said. 

Jessica looked intrigued and followed the boy over to the tank. Aaron grabbed his now empty mug and handed it over. 

"You cooked, I should be cleaning."

"Cooking was easy and there will still be the plates, forks, and glasses the team messes up." Spencer looked to make sure that Jack was occupied. "One of the things you want to discuss is money right? Not wanting to be living here free, even if you know that I don't care."

"Yes. That and the rules that Jack has when we are at home that I don't really keep to here. Of course, some of yours are more restrictive than my own. We can discuss them and talk before we talk to Jack."

"I don't have rent in the strictest sense of the word. My bills are the standard utilities, I don't have some of those sports channels that you like but we can get them added. Your computer is probably fine but that smell of smoke might not come out of it, so let's see about getting a new one. Everything can be transferred over and I can do that with the hard drive. Another desk can be added to the office so that we each have one. I doubt that sharing will be good in the long run as I don't like my papers messed with. I already have the fastest Internet offered in the area. And we can rearrange things to make us both happy."

"Spencer, slow down. Out of lecture mode, please," Aaron said with a smile on his face. "A new computer is fine. It'll probably cost a pretty penny to get the one that I have fully cleaned to remove the smoke from it. My computer is old and I've needed a new one for a while. I don't mind sharing the office and yes two desks. As to bills, we can split them. I'm sure that you know the average of them and I can give you a check every month. And we can take turns paying for groceries and meals out."

Spencer opened his mouth, ready to try and fight it but Aaron just glared so Spencer just nodded his head. 

"Good. And the layout of everything is fine. It's all just fine. I love the way everything is."

"I'll put up a calendar and we can write down everything on it. Jack's soccer when it starts up again and my game nights. I don't care if Jack is here, or you, but I don't want you shocked when the place is overrun with everyone."

"That sounds good. We can work out other things as they come up. I have renter's insurance but you probably have insurance on this place on your own."

"Yes, and with all my rare manuscripts I have a very high limit, so anything added won't be a problem and no, I'm not splitting it with you."

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure that things are covered." Aaron leaned in and kissed him. 

"My sponsor wants to meet you," Spencer said in a rush. He'd been putting off John for a while. John knew that he was involved with someone that was an Agent as well, he just hadn't gotten to the point where he felt like potentially giving up Aaron as his lover. John knew that he was an Agent so that meant that he trusted that he'd keep quiet, but he wasn't sure how John would feel about him in a relationship with his boss. "I have been putting him off."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that I am with an Agent but I don't...he's also an Agent. Once he knows who you are...there is no going back and while it's all anonymous, I've not told him anything about you other than you have a son and the ex-wife is out of the picture. I've kept it all vague so that he can't guess."

"You do it when you want, Spencer. Don't let him pressure you, and I know exactly how that sounds."

The knock on the door stopped Spencer from talking about it more. He looked at the time, he wouldn't be shocked if it was the whole team, arriving at once.

"Can I get it Spencer?" Jack asked with Toothless in one hand. 

"Yes."

Jack ran at the door, keeping a hold on Toothless. He easily opened the door and then held up Toothless. "Toothless and I welcome you to our humble abode. Please come in. Shoes come off before you step more than a few feet inside. Drinks are in the fridge." 

Spencer lost it. He clutched the counter to stop himself from falling over in laughter. 

"'Humble abode'?" Rossi questioned as he stepped inside. "That tells me who has been reading to him. And who is Toothless?"

"This is Toothless." Jack lifted up the lizard and it seemed to be eying the new comers with a wary eye. The team filed in and all of them removed their shoes quickly. When the last one walked through the door, Jack shut the door before moving to put up Toothless. After that he started to move around. The adults were all silent until Jack disappeared into his bedroom and then came out with Curiosity in his arms. "And this is Curiosity. He really likes me and loves to sleep on Dad's shirts. Don't pet him from behind because he will scratch you."

"Yes, he will," Jessica said. 

"Come in guys," Spencer called out as he wiped his hands on a hand towel. "Breakfast will be done in a little while, but feel free to wander around. And yes, don't surprise Curiosity with touching. He will make you bleed. I'll start another pot of coffee."

"Come see my room!" Jack called out as he disappeared back inside of it with kitten still in hand.

"I think that the coffee was a mistake," Aaron deadpanned just loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"No, because he didn't get a lot of sleep so it was this or grumpy Jack. He's just happy to show off his new place to live."

"'Live?" JJ asked, turning around to see him. The rest of the team looked at him as JJ's word made it's way across the room. Morgan groaned and Rossi chuckled. Spencer watched as money was slipped in Rossi's hands from Prentiss, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan. 

"What is that?" Spencer asked. 

"I said that you'd already asked them to live with you, and the others were sure that it wouldn't happen until Aaron's apartment was fixed."

"He pretty much told me as soon as I got here in the middle of the night that we were staying. Wasn't much I could do about it," Aaron said with a laugh. Spencer glared at him and moved to playfully smack his chest. Aaron grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. "So, Jack will give you the tour that spends too much time in his room and Spencer's bathroom, just go with it."

"He still have that obsession?" Rossi asked as he moved into Jack's room. Once the rest of the other adults were in there, Jack started to talk. Pointing out every single little thing, including the bean bag chairs in the closet for him and Henry. 

A few minutes later there was another knock and Spencer wondered who it was. He moved towards the door and smiled when he saw Will standing outside. 

"Hurry Henry, Jack's showing off your guys' room."

Henry ran through the flat, pushing between legs to get to where Jack was showing off all the books on their shelves. 

"JJ said another pair of hands would be helpful. If Jessica doesn't mind watching Henry as well."

"No, that'll be fine. They'll play together and I won't have to be as active." Jessica smiled. "Better go and get the grand tour."

"I've had it from Henry." Will moved over to the coffee pot and got himself a cup when it was done brewing the next set. "I'm usually the one to drop off and pick up Hen from his visits here. JJ is a little upset as I've seen the place but she's never seen it."

"So with Will helping, it won't take long at all. I already have boxes downstairs in the trunk of my car. We just have to build them as we need them. Morgan brought his truck."

"So did I. We will be fine on getting everything today. JJ had me stop and pick up more boxes just to be safe."

Spencer listened to Jessica and Will talking. Aaron joined Jack on his giving the tour while Spencer finished up dishes for the time being. Jessica offered to do the rest when the team had left to get Aaron and Jack's things. Jack spent more time talking about everything that Spencer's shower did and listened as Aaron exclaimed that he didn't know that the shower or the bathtub did all of that, which had everyone laughing. 

"You make them happy, Spencer," Jessica said as Spencer was checking the casserole. He turned his head to look at her. "That's all Haley wanted for Jack was to be happy. And for Aaron to find someone to love that would love him like he deserved, job and all. She lost her way a little around the time of the divorce, but she did love him, she just wasn't in love with him anymore. She'd love that they are so happy right now."

"I'm glad." 

Jessica stepped up behind him and waited until he has the casserole out before she hugged him. Spencer kissed her cheek as the team, along with Jack, arrived to eat. It was like they all knew it. Spencer laughed as he and Jessica started to serve up the food while everyone called out to Aaron what they wanted to drink. The night had sucked but the day seemed to be turning for the better. Spencer looked at his family and was happy he was where he was.  
**The End**


End file.
